geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Abel Donovan
Abel Donovan is a character in Lunarosse. The only apprentice of Noita. Abel is an arrogant snob believing he can get away with just about anything because of his status. His belief is that all demi-humans are an abomination to all and should be wiped out. Physical Appearance Abel has short blond hair and blue-gray eyes. He wears a light blue long sleeved shirt and black pants covered by a long blue robe. He wears long black gloves and black boots. A black sash is tied around his waist, while another one is draped over his left shoulder. Personality Abel is, in general, an arrogant, spiteful bully. His narcissistic nature most likely stemmed from his being spoiled by his teacher, Noita. He believed himself superior to most people because of his great wealth and social standing. He frequently behaves cruelly to demi-humans, commoners, and anyone who is a supporter or employee of his father, Bahrmuel. Abel frequently boasts about his mistress' influence and wealth. According to Marina, he was never like this before. He was once a kind-hearted and devoted son to Bahrmuel, answering his call without question or delay. Every mission he went on he completed flawlessly. He once forged a relationship with Marina that could have gotten the two married. However, something occurred in his life that caused him to despise his father and his guild, enforcing his decision to leave and become Noita's apprentice. He loses his ability to tell a lie once he became her apprentice. It's worth noting even after he joins the Mnemosyne Company he retains his bitterness and cruel attitude. Abilities Abel is a talented wizard from a young age and possesses several impressive magical abilities. He can detect any demon from anywhere, a gift he used frequently when he worked with his father. His skills with Glyphs are incredible, second only to those of Oracle. His physical strength is mediocre at best, seeing how he's only good with magic. At one point, he is given a Cardian to use against Channing and his team. Despite his great skills in magic, he's not able to control the Cardians in his possession. He is able to summon demons into battle, but he tends to use this ability after he joins the Mnemosyne Company. How to Recruit The following must be done to recruit Abel: #Recruit Himiko and keep her in the party at all times. #Enter Kankakee and speak with Marina by the fountain. #Enter the clinic in Honshu and observe the bedridden Abel. #After Noita's Fortress is cleared out, head to Noita's chamber. Once in the chamber, pick up the five shards of the mirror. #Return to the clinic and observe Abel. Once you've completed these tasks, Abel will join the group. Trivia *Abel was inspired by Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter series. *Gemini wanted to purposely make Abel a hated character by making him pompous and racist. His attitude in-game was even making him hate him. *Despite his source of inspiration for the character, Abel does not speak with a British accent. *He was suppose to be a playable character the first time the Mnemosyne Company enters Noita's Fortress, but Gemini wanted his abilities to kept a surprise for those who recruit him. *He is the strongest mage in the game, even powerful than Oracle and Sophia. *During his bath house scene with Ouri and Nalhir, Abel seems to grow a slight fascination with the demi-human race, asking them both for a scale and a feather respectively. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Fanfiction